


Chrome

by MistressKat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Drabble, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The metal is hot after hours of driving in August heat.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Chrome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fledge](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fledge).



> Prompts: Dean/Impala, Sex involving the car, Sam's POV.

The metal is hot after hours of driving in August heat and Dean hisses, part pain, part pleasure. The sound twists into something dark and dangerous inside Sam, making his grip tighten around the back of Dean’s neck.

“Do it,” he says, and Dean’s hips jerk sharply, nails scrabbling for purchase. 

Sam watches the curve of his brother’s spine, bowing rhythmically at every long drag of his cock over the hood of the Impala, precome painting wet stripes into the dust.

When Sam pushes two fingers inside Dean, both he and the car rock forward, groaning under the midday sun.


End file.
